1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel for lighting, and more particularly, to an OLED panel for lighting including a cover film for preventing damage caused by static electricity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, OLEDs have attracted attention as environmentally friendly lighting which can save energy.
However, when an OLED panel is used as lighting, at least a certain area of the panel is required to ensure the speed of light. Here, since a vertical OLED panel has a structure of a positive electrode, an organic layer, and a negative electrode, and the organic layer has permittivity (ε) in picofarads (pF) to microfarads (μF), capacitance is proportional to the size of the OLED panel.
In addition, since the thickness of the organic layer is very small, for example, ranging from 100 to 300 nm, the static electricity generated according to an external environment fatally damages the OLED panel.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the structure of a common OLED panel for lighting.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common OLED panel 100 for lighting includes a substrate 110, a transparent electrode layer 120, an organic layer 130, and a metal electrode layer 140. Here, the organic layer 130 has a thickness of 100 to 800 nm.
A positive electrode 152 connected with the metal electrode layer 140 is formed on one side of the transparent electrode layer 120, and a negative electrode 154 is formed on the other side of the transparent electrode layer 120.
In addition, the entire surface of the OLED panel for lighting 100 is covered with a protection cap 160 to protect the OLED panel for lighting 100 from external moisture and oxygen.
The OLED panel for lighting is manufactured on a mother board and divided into a corresponding size before use. FIG. 2 illustrates a procedure of dividing the OLED panel for lighting from the mother board.
Referring to FIG. 2, the OLED panel for lighting is aligned on the mother board 200 as shown in (a), and divided into separate panels 100 along cutting lines as shown in (b). Here, each panel 100 is designed to have a large emitting region to ensure a certain speed of light, compared to an OLED panel for displays, and thus has a larger capacitance.
However, the panel 100 can be damaged due to static electricity while being divided from the mother board 200, stored and delivered.